Bring It On
by Sakura'sInnerHoe
Summary: "You know, just because I'm going to be your vampire wife, it doesn't mean you could boss me around you hairball!" "Hn" "You maybe the alpha, but let it be known that I rule over you Uchiha" "Yah right, you think you could take me on?" " I don't think, I know so bring it on fluffy!" Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first Fanfic, so if you got any critiques be nice, don't be an ass and please comment and review. Thanks! Also Naruto does not belong to me but the plot does.

Chapter 1: The Treaty

"Hello Princess" I looked up into the night and there he was in all his arrogant glory. Standing 6'6, pale, but all muscle and strength. As expected from a lycan. His black blue hair blended in with the night. His dark onyx eyes analyzing me ever so delicately. You had to be blind not to notice his great physique it made me almost blush. Almost. He smirked knowing how his presence affected me. I looked up and made a small bow as was tradition when greeting another royal.

"King Sasuke" I replied.

"Just Sasuke is fine, no need for formalities"

"I'd rather stick with them, I just want this arrangement over with, so Ill just get straight to it. I don't want to be at war any longer. Your as well as my people have suffered enough in this war, so I propose a treaty among our people"

"Agreed, but what would you possible have that the my people would care for for cooperation?"

"You Sasuke, they will listen to you and the vampires will listen to me and if we were to combine our kingdoms in one single unity then thy wouldn't fuss" I look him straight in the eyes, my voice firm as I said this.

"So, an arranged marriage is what you're getting at"

"If it will end this war, then so be it"

He looked me over, seeing if I would have any doubt my mind or even waver. He wasn't going to find any thats for damn sure. He smirked his ever arrogant smile and nodded. At first he was in front of me, then he was behind me. His lips ever so slightly caressing my ear and neck.

"I look forward to our wedding day my Sakura"

He kissed my neck briefly with his warm lips unto my cold neck and vanished into thin air. I touched my neck still feeling the warmth he left on me. If vampires could blush, I think my face would be a tomato right about now.

*Howling from a distance*

I looked outside, I have never seen the moon shine so brightly and clearly.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Im new to this so my chapter might be weird looking, but Im working on it. Please review and comment. Until next time


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Moving Day

"I can't believe you're going through with this"

I turned around and there was my best friend Ino with her blond hair in a high ponytail with a purple t-shirt, blue jeans, and some white converse. Her blue/silver eyes filled with worry.

I was wearing a maroon sweatshirt with light jeans and some matching converse. I also had my gold necklace with a heart locket. In the middle was a ruby glistening with elegance.

"What if they go back on their word and eat you or something or sacrifice you to their dog god or or or-"

"Ino, I think you're over reacting"

To my right was Tenten, also one of my best friends and she was sharpening her weapon. Her hair in her usual buns with a black hoodie, jeans and a pair of new balances.

"I agree with Tenten, Ino. Lycans maybe many things, but they wouldn't go back on their word, especially if it involves them."

Last, but not least was Hinata. Her dark purple black hair went straight down her back to her butt. She was wearing a plain white grey crew neck with some black leggings and some grey bear paws. Her eyes were a pretty opal color as usual.

I stopped what I was doing and sat on my bed for a minute. With some deep thought I started questioning my actions."I don't know guys, do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

By my tone, the girls could tell I was serious and need some reassurance. They stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Each having their own fear displayed upon their face.

"Personally, I think you are doing what you can in order to stop this war, so yes I do" Tenten said firmly

"I wish there was another way, but it can't be helped. I'm here to help support you 100%" Hinata reassured

"Ino, any thoughts?" I looked her way. She looked like she didn't want to answer or be in this situation. Can't say I blame her.

"Forehead, you will always be my best friend through thick and thin and if you think this is the best way so be it"

I looked at my girls. "You guys are the best friends I could ever have"

"We know, thats why were going with you" Ino smiled

Hinata blanched

Tenten stopped sharpening her weapons

and I just stared. "Say what now?"

"I dont trust this fur ball with you. I don't know what mumbo jumbo he could pull out of his ass. So yah as your best friend, if he steps out of line, we could get it popping then and there." Ino huffed

"Tenten, Hinata you too?"

"I don't see why not. I mean its not like he doesn't have any extra room in his castle or anything" Tenten thought ou tloud

"Hinata?"

"This is a team effort. One for all and all for one"

"You guys know this is suppose to be a treaty right? Between two individuals. Not one from the Lycan kingdom and four from the vampire kingdom"

"Okay and your point is?"

"Never mind" I huffed out. "I just don't want blood on my hands knowing all of your tempers."

"Temper my ass" Hinata muttered

"So this being said, Im assuming you guys are already packed and ready to go and you're just helping me with mine?"

Ino never answered so quickly. "Uh duh, all we is doing is packing our major outfits! Best believe Mr. Rich fluffy butt better cough up that mula"

"I agree. As his honored guest and peace makers, I think some exploring and soul searching wouldn't hurt" Tenten smiled evilly

Hinata looked up from her book and looked at Tenten and Ino evilly smiling. She shrugged her shoulders and continued reading her book, but I heard her mutter about the library and some good literature.

"Alright! It's settled" Ino clapped her hands together.

 _'This is going to be a disaster' I thought._

"Chop chop, no more daydreaming your highness. We got a long journey ahead of us" Tenten proclaimed and scurried her way to the door.

"To the car!" Ino shouted and ran down the stairs and into the car.

I called the maids in.

"Can you put our luggages in the car please?"

"Yes, milady" and of they went.

*Beep beep*

"Let's go Sakura" Ino yelled

"Yah! My weapons are waiting" chided Tenten. Hinata just looked up from the car window. Her eyes showing that she was waiting patiently.

"It seems you're all grown up now." I turned around and their was my brother Natsu. He smiled his signature smile. His pink her a shade darker form mine still spiky and all over the place. His eyes were a forest green compared to my hazel green eyes. "I'm going to miss you booger"

I laughed at his childhood name for me. My eyes started to tear up because he and I knew it was going to be a while before we could even see each other again.

"I'm going to miss you too, you turd" I sniffed. I met him half way for a hug, his 6'2 frame covering my 5'3 height. This was going to be one of my last hugs with my big brother, who is in line for the throne.

"You're doing the right thing sis. To be fair, I wouldn't have even an ounce of courage that you have now for doing this for the our coven" Natsu sighed

"If it will save my people, and our family. I would give up anything" I said.

*Beep Beep*

"SAKURA YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS" shouted Hinata

"Shit I gotta go!" I scrammed out of the room so quick. If there was one thing that scared me, it was Hinata's temper. I got into the car and buckled my seatbelt. As the car speed of to my new life, I can't help, but look back at my home. All my memories going through my head.

"Im going to miss it"

The girls looked up and smiled in relation

"Me too" "Me three" Ino and Tenten said. Their voices wavering a little bit with emotion.

"This will always be home Sakura, to all of us" Hinata smiled

I looked out the window and try to see the last of my home and couldn't see it anymore. In disappointment. I put the window up and sat patiently for my new life to begin as the Queen of the Lycans.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! So I'm back at it again with the chapters. I should be writing my english paper, but I'm halfway done so it's not that bad. Anyway review, add comments, don't be an ass, etc. If you have any suggestions to make this better or more detailed in anyway, I would love some feedback and ideas.

Chapter 3: You Ass!

"Pssstttt Sakura, wake up we're almost there"

I mumbled to leave me alone and continued sleeping.

"Forehead, we are almost to Fluffy's castle wake up now or forever damn us to hell!"

My eyes shot up immediately, my mind and body going into high alert mode. One I saw I wasn't in any danger, I sat back and relaxed against my seat.

"Ino, Can I ask why would you wake me up when we're not even in

front of the palace yet?" I asked annoyed. My fist was itching to hit her in the face.

"Because," she said "The driver said in 20 more minutes were going to arrive and that gives me less time to fix you up and look presentable in front of this pack."

"Ino, I doubt there's going to be anyone waiting for us. Plus it's the full moon tonight. You know how lycans get during this time." Tenten voiced

"Actually Tenten, Ino may have a point. Lycans on the full moon hunt together, so if we're going to make it there at the time the driver said we were going to make it there then we better be prepared for the worse and be conscious of everyone and everything." Hinata warned.

"Told yah! Even Hinata agreed with me"

"Okay, so what. We are all in jeans and a sweater. I doubt we're going to make this impression yall are talking about" I crossed my arms.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to put on some mascara and some pink lip gloss" Ino exclaimed

"You and your damn mascara" complained Tenten

"And this is why you ain't gotta man in yo life Miss Future Cat Lady" Ino argued back.

"Oh yeah, well I'd rather be a cat lady then one of those over caked blob in the future"

Ino gasped "You take that back"

"Make me"

"Girls! Now is not the time to be arguing. Sakura, at least make sure you look decent for the arrival. Ino, it wouldn't hurt to slow down on the mascara and Tenten it wouldn't hurt to try the mascara. We are going to be representing our coven as a whole. We don't want to make a first bad impression on them. So let's act like the vampires we were meant to be." Hinata stated.

"Yes mam" all three of us chimed.

"Hinata could be scary when she wants to be" Tenten whispered

Ino and I agreed wholeheartedly

"What was that?!"

"Nothing" Tenten immediately replied. Thankfully our driver, Kai, interrupted.

"Your highness, We have arrived" said Kai.

All of us looked outside of our car window and marveled on how huge their castle was. The castle was made from a grey stone similar to our coven's home, but much darker almost like black you could say. Their entrance was a huge old fashioned mahogany wooden gate that can be pulled up and down from black chains from within the castle. The surrounding area was surrounded with all different types of trees shielding the castle from the outside world and prying eyes. I could see some lycans on top of the castle wall in full lycan form keeping guard for intruders and unwanted attention. As soon as we pulled up close to the gate, a guard came to our drivers window.

"State your business"

"I'm here on behalf of the Vampire Coven and his majesty Lord Sasuke. I am to deliver his bride and her companions to safety." Kai responded.

"Very Well," he said "Open the gate!" he shouted

The gate slowly opened for our entrance.

"I'm nervous" Hinata stuttered

"Me too" said Ino

"You said it" agreed Tenten

"You think it's too late to turn back home and figure something else out?" I asked nervously.

It was too late. The gate was now fully opened and our driver pulled up into the safety of the castle courtyard and parked right into the heart entrance of the castle.

' _Okay Sakura, you got this it may look creepy now, but it could be as homey as it can be once you stee inside these walls.' I thought_

I looked around me and saw even more lycan, some in their full form, some not, but all were staring at us in the car.

' _Or maybe not'_

"Stand down!"

I looked outside and there he was. Uchiha Sasuke in all his male glory. He was shirtless with some black joggers and some nikes. He looks fine as hell, not that I'll ever tell him, but you know.

"He is one fine fluffy" whistled Ino

"Oh yeah"

"Definitely"

I looked back. "Really? You say that here, right now, with all of them having super hearing just like us"

"Well can't take it back now" said Ino

"Hey Teme which one is your new bride or are you marrying all of them you greedy bastard!"

I looked over to a man that was 6'2 his blond hair golden like the sun and has pretty blue eyes and tan skin.

' _He seems to colorful to be a lycan' I thought_

"Shut it dobe. The pinky over there is my bride, but I see she has brought companions which was not a part of our treaty if I recall" He looked at me pointedly

I put on my best charming smile at him. Our driver, Kai got out of the car and went to open the door for us. Sasuke stopped him.

"That won't be necessary, thank you for your service"

"It was an hour My Lord"

"Lord my ass" I muttered. He must of heard me because he looked right at me through the car window. Again I smiled.

With a waving motion of his hand 3 maids appeared.

"Take the luggages out of the car and set them in the guest bedrooms. I want no mistakes or any foul language toward our guest is that clear"

"Yes, my Lord" they replied

With that Sasuke left into the castle with the blond one in toe.

"So teme, if you're not marrying all of them can I have one?" A loud thump was heard after that.

"TEME!"

"Welcome to your new home your majesty" said the maids in unison.

I grimaced

' _Great' I thought._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Welcome Home

As we were entering the castle, I couldn't help but notice the decor. It was so old fashioned with a modern twist. The hallway we entered had a deep burgundy carpet that seemed to stretch for miles. On the sides of the wall were some armory as well as some old fashioned paintings from different eras of time including some modern ones. The walls were still a dark cherry wood brown tying the hall together I guess. It wasn't really my taste.

' _It's not my kingdom, so I can't say what goes for decor' I thought_

As if reading my mind Ino said "He could use a new home decorator"

"I agree" Tenten said

"Same, but that's probably gonna change when you become Queen, Sakura" Ino said

"If I become Queen," I pointed out "By the way they're staring at us, I wouldn't put it past them to not attempt assassination" I concluded

"You will become their queen whether they approve or not"

I turned around and there he was with an actual shirt on.

' _Damn, why he had to cover his chest up?'_ I internally whined

I was so focused on him having a shirt on that I did not realize that he had brought three other companions.

"Hey, It's nice to meet all of you, My name's Naruto by the way," he said energetically "And those sour pusses over there are my friends" He pointed to the three other men in the hallway. One had pineapple shaped head, one was a dude with long hair, but he looked too pretty for a dude so a she-man, and there was Sasuke. Using my peripheral vision I could tell the girls are intrigued with our new home makers.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Thanks for the introduction Dobe"

"So Troublesome" said

"Who you calling troublesome?" asked Ino

"So, these are your guest Sasuke? I must say there was more than you let on" said she man

"Listen she-man, we're Sakura's best friends, if you got an issue we could fight right here right now"

"You know for vampire royalty you guys sure speak like guys, I don't think that's lady like" stated Naruto

"Lady like my ass" snapped Hinata

"Okay that's enough, I don't wanna start an argument on our first day here" I sighed The tension in the air seemed to thick to breathe in between the girls and those guys.

Sasuke smirked "Look at you taking control pinky, a fine Queen indeed. Wouldn't you say men?"

The guys behind him smirked.

"You know, just because I'm going to be your vampire wife, it doesn't mean you could boss me around you hairball!"

Naruto laughed out loud "HAHAHA Teme she just called you a hairball"

"Hn" He looked displeased. Good, be mad.

"You forget princess, this is my domain. And here I rule everyone and everything in it, so if you don't like it too bad. You're gonna have to do deal"

"You maybe the alpha, but let it be known that I will rule over you Uchiha once we're married"

"Yah right, you think you could take me on?"

" I don't think, I know! So bring it on fluffy!"

Sasuke had his ever annoying, sexy smirk "I look forward to it, especially on our wedding day"

That bastard. Before I could have a comeback he interrupted.

"Come, I will show you to your room. The others will lead your friends to their guest bedrooms."

I don't know how, but we automatically paired with the our polar opposite. Pineapple with Ino, Hinata and Naruto, and She man with Tenten. Of course, I was paired off with fluffy who has a stick up his ass probably 24/7, but it's whatever. As we're all walking different connections, I start to notice the stares well more like glaring from his servants. Most of which are female.

"If any of you female lycans got a problem say it to my face now or don't say anything at all." All of them took a step back as if it were unexpected. Thought so! Bitch we could squad up right here right now, just because I'm a princess, it doesn't mean I know how to whip ass.

"Calm down Sakura, it isn't that serious; however, I am interested in why they're still doing the same thing they were doing 20 minutes ago. It should've been done by now." He glared at the maids

They turned away immediately after that, going about their business as if I didn't confront them. Don't worry there's always a time and place for everything. After that encounter there was no more interruptions and we head straight to the room.

There was a lot of stairs and when I say a lot, I mean a lot. I know we're all supernaturals and all, but damn I ain't fit like fluffy over here. When we finally made it up all them damn stairs and caught my breath I took the scenery in.

The moment was ruined when Sasuke had to comment on my lack of stamina.

"As future Queen you must show dominance and strength at all times. Showing weakness and fatigue makes you open for attack by any female in the palace." He stated coldly.

"Don't worry about me, I could take them. Just because I don't turn every full moon it doesn't mean I don't know how to defend myself. Tsunade made sure of that.

"Tsunade as in the alcoholic who loses all her money in casinos?"

"She is known by more than just her bad habits, she's also a powerful witch that has inhuman strength even for a supernatural and healing powers"

"Hn"

"I'm getting you a dictionary. You need to expand your vocabulary"

"Aa"

' _This insufferable jackass!' I thought._ Of course, by not paying attention to where I was going because I was planning his murder I bumped into him.

"We're here"

I looked over and there was this extra large rustic wooden door that had to handles. That's how fancy it was. I mean I'm a princess and all, but I never saw door in my coven like this. That's one of the things that definitely differ from lycans and vampires. Home decor.

He smirked and got close to my ear. I felt his breath warm up my neck and it actually made me shiver. He must of noticed because his smirk got bigger.

"Welcome to our bedroom, My Queen"

' _Gulp'_

Author's Note: Okay Guys, here is chapter four! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. The next time I will upload will probably be tomorrow or Thursday. Depending what I got going on with my classes. I swear college is so stressful and full of hoes. *sigh* but yah as usually comment, review, don't be an ass, etc.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hello my wonderful readers. I hope you enjoyed chapters 1-4 because here is number 5. So far the comments and reviews have been nothing but positive so I thank you for that. If you have any comments and or reviews concerning the plot, details any clear ups please don't be afraid to say anything, but keep in mind that I am still human and make mistakes. So yeah. Comment, review, don't be an ass, etc. and Enjoy!

Chapter 5: You Pack A Punch

My face must of looked like some type of way because he did not look pleased with my question or reaction.

"What do you mean our room?" I asked

"We are to be wed in 1 month's time, better to start getting acquainted with each other now rather than later"

' _OMG we're going to be sharing a room with hunk of man meat, but wait did he say that we're getting married in one month. Is he Crazy?!He got life not today.' I angrily thought_

"What do you mean we're getting ready in one month?" I shouted "That's a little sooner rather than later and you can't just plan a wedding in one month and what about the guests and the…"

" Be quiet. You're being so annoying"

I snapped. My fist must of acted on its known cause he was on the other side of the next room by the time I realised what I'd done. The wall had a huge hole in it, making the room less majestic and rustic, but I didn't give a shit. He went too far.

"Who do you think you are to treat in such a way Huh? Do you think I'm enjoying my time here?! I had to leave everything behind! My coven, my brother, my home, everything to help save BOTH our kind and this is how you repay me?!"

I didn't care if I had disrespected him in his own home or made him look weak in the growing crowd of his maids and other servants.I didn't give a flying rat's ass, he needed to be punched a couple times to get a sip of reality. I was so angry that I didn't notice him flash right behind me. His eyes were glowing red and his teeth were starting to lengthen and sharpen. One minute we're in the castle the next, somewhere in the forest.

"Where the hell are we?!" I demanded

All I saw were thick tree and the bright full moon shining down on us. I may not have known the location, but I could tell we were deep in the forest.

"How Dare you disrespect me in my house and CHALLENGE ME in front of my people! Get a sip of reality princess, we are going to be wed in one month. I am tired of my people being slaughtered just as much as you are. Do you think this is easy for me? I'm just AS MAD AS YOU!" he shouted back.

He was losing control. His spine started cracking and changing shape. His eyes started to have three dots within them. I could tell his inner beast was itching to come out and reassure dominance over me and anyone in the area. I didn't know what to do but I had to do something quick.

 _Kiss him_

I don't know where that came from but without thinking, I went to him and did the only thing that came to my mind. I kissed him.

At first he didn't respond due to his transformation, but then he stopped and calmed down. As quickly as he started to transform his beast started to recede.

' _Good,' I thought 'the kiss was working'_

The kiss was different. Maybe it was because it was my first kiss, or maybe because I was making out with the King of the Lycans but all I know is that it felt powerful and right. Both our tongues were fighting for dominance over the other. I felt his tongue brush over my fangs slightly and i sucked on his bottom lip. I don't know how long we kissed for but when we came up from air we were both breathing hard. My lips and his lips were swollen. Maybe we were sexually frustrated.

"Hn" I looked over and he looked more composed than he did before. His beast was reeled back in and he was Sasuke again.

"I'm sorry," I said "I had no right to challenge you or hit you like that in the castle. I just got angry and my emotions got out of control." I looked at him and notice his cheek was beginning to swell up.

"How's your cheek?"

"Fine"

"Does it hurt?"

"Hn"

"You could tell me, it's not like my punches don't hurt"

I looked more at his face, using ad meridiem, I looked more into his body. His blood was flowing regularly and his spine seems to be intact correctly. I focused more on where I punched him and saw the jumble of nerves swarming his left cheek trying to repair the damaged area.

"What's up with your eyes?"

My eyes turned back to normal and focused on him again.

"Huh?"

"Your eyes, they were glowing"

"What you just saw was called ad meridiem, it's latin for the glow. Only royal vampires have this special ability"

"What does it do?"

"It allows me to see within your body making it easier to see what's going on. It's also handy for battling different opponents."

"If we were to have children, would they have ad meridiem?"

I rolled my eyes _'What a great way to bring up kids'_

"To answer your question I don't know. A vampire and lycan never mixed before, so if a child were to happen. There's no telling what it maybe" I answered honestly.

I could tell he took my words into deep consideration and just stood there for a minute.

"Hn, Let's go back to the castle"

"Let me heal your cheek first, it's the least I could do for you know," I smiled sheepishly "for the new hole in the wall and all that other good stuff"

"My cheek could heal on its own, there's no need"

"Please?" I pleaded softly.

I didn't get a response so I started to put my hand on his cheek. He didn't move or protest so I continued and my hand glowed green. After a minute, his cheek was healed. Happy with my result, we started to head back to the castle. It was awhile before we reached the castle was quiet teh whole walk there.

"You pack a punch"

I looked over at him. He wasn't even looking at me but straight ahead. I smiled a small smile. I got the underlined message. ' _I'm sorry'_ it seemed to say. I could tell this was his way of apologising without actually doing it.

"I forgive you,"

' _Maybe this marriage wouldn't be so bad after all' I thought._


	6. Chapter 6

Hello beautiful people. I hope you're having a wonderful day. I wanted to let you know that I do read your reviews and comments about the story and enjoy responding back. I am working on some of my grammar and punctuation issues, so don't worry it's a working progress. So yeah, you know the usual: comment, review, don't be an ass, etc. Thanks and Enjoy!

Chapter 6: The Girls

Ino's Point of View:

I followed behind this pineapple shaped head man thing to my new room. Besides the jerk attitude and the hair, he's actually kind of hot. He was definitely tall. I would say about 6'3, so that's a major plus because I'm 5'7 and can't stand a man that's shorter than me. He had on a army windbreaker with some black adida soccer pants with some matching shoes. He had piercings on both side of his ears.

' _Damn, if I knew lycans were this hott I wouldn't be messing with warlocks'_ I thought.

"If you're done checking me out, I could actually leave you in your room" he said nonchalantly

'Shit'

"For your information, I wasn't checking you out, I was merely observing my surroundings and you happen to be included" I denied

"Whatever floats your boat, Troublesome woman" he sighed

' _The nerve of him'_

I walked around him and entered my room. To the say the least, the room was huge and medieval like. The bedframe was again the same dark wood that I saw in the hallways. The bed sheets were a deep maroon shade with some gold trimmings here and there. There was a huge window with a mini balcony to see a little more of the outside. There was a table on the opposite side of the room.

' _This room looks like a torture chamber of fashion, like it needs some salvation back into it'_

"Why is this castle so dark and medieval looking?" I asked "It wouldn't hurt to hire a home decorator"

"This castle has been within the Uchiha family for almost a thousand years. Sasuke wanted the castle to remain the same cause it represents the strength they had back then and now." he said.

I shrugged. Not really caring for the history of the home, I'd rather be in my home relaxing in a bubble bath. I looked over the room again and peaked a little outside the window. All I can see were trees for miles and miles on end. I checked out the bathroom and the closet. They for sure passed the test. Looks like I'm going to be spending the majority of my time in there, but I was going to have to accept that this was going to be my new home. For Sakura. I looked over to my tour guide or lack of really. He was so nonchalant, hell he didn't even act like a lycan. All I heard about Lycans were that they were cruel, night walking beasts that killed for sport. One bite from them can kill any creature instantly.

"You know you're different"

I snapped out of my trance.

"What?"

" Troublesome, I said that you and your friends are different then what I expected" he said

Confused I asked "What do you mean?"

"I mean that there were stories and other stuff on how you guys suck the blood out of children and kill for fun and all that other stuff that I don't care to remember" he replied

I smiled an understanding smile.

"I get what you mean. I always thought that Lycans were the same way to be honest. I guess the fact is that we were in war with each other for so long that we just assumed the worst of each other, but that's gonna change once Sasuke and Sakura get married. I bet they're the talk of the supernatural world right now"

"Yeah probably. Keep in mind though, just because those two are getting married, it doesn't mean the war will end on their wedding day"

Raising my eyebrow in interest "What does that mean?"

"What I'm saying is is that, vampires and lycans have been at war for almost 1000 years. You just can't expect us to be best friends all of a sudden." he said

When he saw I wasn't going to interrupt, he continued.

"You forget, there are power hungry people everywhere using this war as an advantage to rise into power with the leaders and the elders of the community. All their lives, they have strived for complete and total chaos because it gives them chance to be kings or rulers or whatever. Sasuke and Sakura marrying will shake their whole world and ruin their plans. You don't think they're going to retaliate and try to break this off? You're sadly mistaken." he said seriously

"Who would do such a thing though? It doesn't make any sense on either side" I said

I started to panic, I didn't even think about the consequences about this marriage. What would happen if they succeeded? Would they kill Sasuke and Sakura? All types of different questions were going through my head and each one was worse than the last.

"Just be on the lookout for anyone suspicious. I wouldn't pass anyone to NOT do anything between now and the wedding" he stated.

"Alright, I'll inform the girls about the situation and to be on the lookout" I said seriously.

"No need, the others already informed your friends of the situation, just be on the lookout"

I nodded. After learning about this dilemma, best believe ain't nobody getting past me to get to my Best friend. Nobody. I sighed. Today has been too stressful for me, I needed to go to bed and be prepared for whatever was going to happen tomorrow morning and the rest of the month. I began to prepare for bed when I realized he was still here. He must of felt me staring because he looked over and nodded then started to leave. Then I realized something.

' _Shit! I don't even know his name'_

"Hey what's your name?!" I shouted from my bed. That's right, laziness at its finest.

With my super hearing I heard him say "troublesome". I frowned ready to have a comeback, then he gave me a real answer.

"The names Shikamaru"

"Shikamaru" I whispered testing out his name. "He's not bad" I smiled

"You ain't that bad yourself blondie" he replied from his location

' _Damn! I forgot he had super hearing'_

Tenten:

' _Why this she man look prettier than me?'_ I thought sadly

She man was taking me to my room courtesy of Sasuke's orders. His long chocolate brown hair was effing flowing down his back. Flowing. Like, what guy has flowy hair? That should be a crime against all gender law. His skin was effing porcelain for crying out loud like uuuggghhh life is so not fair. He was pretty tall too, I'm guessing 6'3 or 6'4. I peeked down at his feet.

' _Big feet'_ I smiled slyly

"What are you smiling at?"

I was brought back out of my perverted thoughts.

"Why do you care she man?" Oops, he wasn't suppose to hear that.

He turned around annoyed, "She man?" he repeated "Where did you get such a ridiculous notion from?"

"Well" I started "No man that I know had long flowing hair like a woman's or has flawless skin, like the girls you see on Magazines, so that qualifies you as a She man" I said happy with my conclusion.

He looked at me like I was crazy. He wouldn't be the first nor the last so eehh.

"First off my name is nt 'she man' it's Neji and secondly what would possess you to even call me that?"

He seemed pissed. Oh well, he's going to get even madder.

I raised my shoulders in a shrugging matter "I call it as I see it"

By his facial expressions, I could tell he didn't like my answer very much.

' _I knew he was going to get madder'_

"If it wasn't for Sasuke ordering me to do this, I would leave you like a lost puppy" he spat

"OOOhhh I'm scared" I mocked "Please, I don't need you and your sheman you wanna go then go ain't nobody here to stop you."

"Believe me I would, but I am a MAN of my word and I will escort you to your room whether you like it or not" he said stubbornly

I rolled my eyes. _'Men and their stick up their ass egos and gentlemen like actions'_ I mocked internally

"Hn, vampires are so childish" he muttered. He got the wrong one.

"Well lycans and their stick up their ass egos" I said. Right! Come at me She man.

He ignored my comment. _'Gentleman like bastard'_ I thought angrily

"I refuse to have this argument with you, let's hurry and go to your room. I have important details to discuss with you concerning your friend."

That caught my attention. What was so important the we needed to discuss about Sakura? I thought it was pretty simple. She's here because of the treaty, She's going to marry Sasuke and the girls and I are her bridesmaids and happily ever after. Like ain't no other plans beside what I just came up with. We finally made it to my room after like 15 minutes of walking. Like seriously, how big is this castle? He opened the door like a gentleman, of course. I rolled my eyes at his action, but entered anyway. To say the least, the room was huge, but it looks like medieval times threw up all over it. Like eww.

The bed was huge, so that was a plus and the window looked good enough to sneak away in. You know just in case of anything. I looked around the bathroom was huge and there was a jacuzzi. Best believe imma be using that later. I checked out the walk in closet.

'Pretty spacious' I thought 'Good enough to store a lot of my weapons in here'

I came out the closet and saw She man, I mean Neji lean on the door frame with his eyes closed. I stucked the middle finger at him.

"I can see that, put it away." he said, his eyes still closed.

"Tch, bastard" I muttered

"Heard that too"

It's like he wants to fight me today.

"So, what were the matters you wanted to discuss with me?" I asked "Is it about Sakura? Is she in trouble?"

"Yes and no. Sakura as we speak is being watched 24/7 by Sasuke, but he still has his duties to attend to that she cannot be a part of yet, so it gives anyone an opportunity to try and hurt her or Sasuke" he said

"Sakurs's not weak, she could handle herself fine" I replied in defense.

"I have no doubt she could take care of herself, but what if they come surrounding her with no escape? or strike her down at her most vulnerable? Things happen for a reason you ignorant vampire. In one month's time, they will be wedded; however, I have no doubt that someone from either side will try to do something to stop this wedding. A marriage doesn't solve the problem. In this case, they're both marrying the problem in the war. Each other. For the lycans it is Sakura because she rules the vampires, for the vampires it is Sasuke because he rules the lycans. There is no middle ground." he explained

I pondered what he just said and he was right as much as I hate to admit it. There were other supernatural beings that would hate for this marriage to go off without a hitch. If Sakura and Sasuke would be married in one month's time then we need to be prepare for the worst and any case scenario.

"So what do we do?" I asked "Do we be with them at all times or do we just wait until we might find someone suspicious?"

"Neither, just watch your back and don't trust anybody no matter what" he concluded

I nodded. The severity of the issue was no laughing matter. This marriage will go down in history and will probably change the fate of the lycan and vampire world forever.

"Alright. You have my word Neji that I will do whatever that is in my power to have this marriage go off without a hitch or glitch."

"I expected nothing less of you. Sakura chose her friends well" Wow, wasn't expecting that. After that statement, he began to leave, but before he left I had to say one more thing.

"Sasuke chose well too She man." I smiled slyly "Have a goodnight"

He slammed the door behind him annoyed and muttering about ignorant vampires.

' _Heh, I win'_

Hinata:

"Welcome to the Uchiha Castle, I'm your host Uzumaki Naruto. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask" Naruto explained enthusiastically.

'He's pretty hyper for a lycan, they're usually laid back and quiet. Not loud and bright' I thought.

"So what's your name pretty lady?"

I looked over at him. He had really pretty blue eyes and an infectious smile. His blond hair reminded me of the sun and everything bright. He had a medium build and was very tall. I would say 6'2 compared to my 5'0 height frame.

"My names Hinata" I looked down and whispered. I don't like talking to people I don't know or comfortable with especially if I'm currently at war with their species. It brings out my shy side that I don't like to show.

"Oh don't hide your face, and don't be nervous. I'm here to help you any way I can is there anything you would like to know about me, the castle, food, yada yada yada"

I giggled. He's cute and funny.

"Umm, how old is the castle?" I asked

"Oh that's easy, it's a thousand years old and has been within Sasuke's family for the same amount of time. It's suppose to represent wealth and strength and other things I don't really care about" he said "But what about you? Tell me about yourself"

"Well," I began "My names Hinata and I like to read and cook and I often sew and knit I'm more of a grandma then a vampire really."

"No way, knitting and sewing can come in handy when the dry cleaners is closed or busy. If you like to read, we have a whole library filled with everything imaginable. Well that's what a girl said anyway. I don't read or know where the library is so yah, but cooking man I love to eat. What can you cook?"

"Well I can cook all sorts of things really. I like trying new recipes."

"Have you ever cooked ramen?"

"No, I have never really tried ramen either"

"WHAT?! You never tried ramen, but it was sent from God to us supernatural folk to consume and survive."

"Ummmm"

"Don't worry Hinata chan, I'm going to take you to the ramen stand in town, it's the best you'll ever have."

I was so immersed in our conversation, I didn't realize that we were already here in front of my room.

"Well here it is, welcome to medieval paradise" he said while opening the door. It was medieval to say the least. There was black and red and red and black for everything. The bed sheets, pillows, towels, table cloth, like the only thing that wasn't red or black was the table and the bed frame. They were a cherrywood color.

"You weren't kidding when you said medieval" I said looking around

"Yeah, it's pretty dull looking really, but before I go I have something to discuss with you" He started to scratch the back of his head "But I forgot the details. I know it has something to do with Sakura and the wedding though in like one month or something like that" he pondered out loud.

I knew exactly what he was talking about. I knew the wedding was going to be an issue the moment Sakura mentioned it to us. I knew the real enemy would make their self known during this time, it was too much of a great deal NOT to ruin this union. Whoever they are needs to watch their back because no one's going to ruin this union and the peace that could come from it. I looked over at Naruto still thinking about what he forgot.

"Oh yeah! Now I remembered Hinata-"

"I understand the severity of the issue Naruto kun, I will do my best to be on the lookout for anyone suspicious who would try to ruin this wedding. I give you my word"

He smiled a genuine smile. "You know Hinata chan, you are really something special, believe it" he said. "Goodnight, don't let the bedbugs bite" he waved goodbye and shut the door behind him.

' _Goodnight Naruto kun' I smiled_

Okay guys here is chapter 6. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and make sure to comment and review and don't be an ass. Have a good day! XOXO.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey my fabulous subscribers and readers, I hope chapter 6 and the rest of the chapters were to your liking. I have my day off today, so I might be updating twice, but I need to go grocery shopping and what not so yeah. Anyway you know the drill: comment, review, don't be an ass, etc.

Chapter 7: The Council

Back to Sakura's point of view

I don't know what it was, but this bed is so comfortable. It's so warm and firm and the purring is so soothing. Wait. Last time I checked, beds don't pur or snuggle into the crook of my neck. Is this person seriously spooning me? Oh HELL No. I peeked my eyes open to realize that we weren't at the coven's house anymore. It was Sasuke's medieval castle, and we were sharing the same bed, and he was spooning me. I looked over behind me slowly, for he wouldn't wake up. He looked so peaceful and less alpha like. His hair still looked like a chicken's butt, his expression free from arrogance, smirking, and his Sasuke-ness like bruh.

' _Why does he still look hott even when sleeping'_ I frustratedly thought.

"I could feel you checking me out Sakura"

I jumped so quick when he said that. I didn't even know he was awake. That's when I fully got up and looked over at him still laying there with his eyes closed. His purring was gone and so was hi peaceful expression, it was back to smirking an arrogant smirk and Sasuke like attitude. Stupid lycan.

"When did you wake up?" I asked him

"The moment you tried to be slick and peep your eyes at me. Plus you snore and move to much in your sleep, it kept me up all night."

"I do not snore!" I yelled "And for your your information, no one told you to be sleeping with me and second of all this is coming from someone that purrs in his sleep"

That got his attention.

"Lycans don't purr Sakura"

He was now fully awake, eyes opened and everything. He had some bed hair going on behind him and he was shirtless. And I saw the abs. Fuck. I looked away immediately and tried to focus on anything else besides his delicious abs.

' _Wait a minute" I thought "If he's shirtless then what.."_

I looked down and I saw my nude bra and matching underwear. Thank God i put on something matching, but wait. How did I end up in my underwear. I looked over and found the culprit.

"You wanna explain to me why I am in my Bra and Underwear?" I asked. My tone was getting higher and angrier with each passing second.

"You strip on your own last night, you mumbled something about being too hot then you got cold and went next me"

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't believe you"

"I don't care if you don't believe me it's the truth."

"Oh yeah! Then truth this" I kicked him with my extra strength kicked. Let's just say he got re-acquainted with the wall.

"You know, in order to actually have a successful treaty you gotta not hit every time I do something. It's unbecoming. Also our people will think that you have rejected me as your alpha and mate. Mates are suppose to show affection and submission at all times" he asked annoyed. He was dusting off some of the dust from the wall.

"Who in the world came up with that mumbo jumbo?" I asked " That is some straight bull shit f you ask me"

"I didn't ask you and I'm telling you how it is. You need to show me more affection if this treaty is going to work."

I sighed "Alright I'll try. There's just one problem." I said

"And what's that?" he asked annoyed

I looked down and get a little nervous about telling him, but if he was going to be my future husband then I would have to fess up.

"I don't feel comfortable with showing affection to someone I don't love" I softly said

His expression changed from annoyed to void of emotions. He just stood there.

"Hn, annoying" he finally said. Let's just say this time he got acquainted with the table.

After that morning fiasco, Sasuke had to go to an important meeting with his elders. He said he needed their corporation and wisdom to help stop this war and spread peace upon the land. So here I am exploring the castle grounds and being nosy as per usual. I don't know how, but I ended up at the medical wing of the castle. I saw lycans of all ages wounded, sick, and hopeless.

"These are the survivors and refugees of the ongoing war"

I turned around and there was woman with short brown hair and gentle light hazel eyes. She had on a medical coat and regular nurse clothes with a nametag that said Rin on the right side of her chest. I looked at the injured lycans again and felt helpless. These people went through so much because of the war and I didn't know what I can do personally for them. This is one of the reasons I want this marriage to be successful to end situations like this.

I looked back the girl named Rin and asked "Is there anything I could do?" She seemed taken back, but nonetheless nodded and led me toward the front desk.

"I don't know what experience you have, but I'll need you to sign a couple forms for precautions and such" she said while gathering the paperwork. I looked over the room and saw it was filled with all types of patients and my determination to help these people became to much to handle.

"Oh, I completely forgot. I didn't get to introduce myself, My name is Rin Hatake. It's nice to meet you" she smiled. I had a feeling we were going to get along great.

"Sakura" I responded with a smile just as friendly

"Sakura, as in Princess Sakura, Sasuke's bride?" she asked incredulously.

I smiled sheepishly "Yeah that's the me"

"Oh I am so sorry your majesty I didn't know who you were and I didn't address you properly and -"

I cut her off quickly and raised my hands in shaking motion "No, no formalities and it's fine. I'm just like anyone else here in the castle. I'm here to help these people, soon to be m people. I'll do anything that I can" I then bowed "It would be an honor if you would show me around this place and show me the equipment. I promise I am more than capable of helping anyone in need"

"Your majesty, don't bo-"

"Just Sakura is fine, and I'll bow to anyone who is willing to help others"

"Alright, well let's get started your maje- I mean Sakura. We will be starting with the children. They have been having high fevers and foaming at the mouth. Like rabies, but necessarily rabies. My team and I have been trying to find a cure, but progress hasn't been going as I was hoping"

I nodded in understanding. Medicine in general was hard to do, but supernatural medicine was even more complex.

"Just show me the lab and I'll provide with whatever knowledge I can" I told her and off we went.

Sasuke's point of view.

I have never been more annoyed in my life and I've spent a good amount with the dobe and his loud mouth. This morning, Sakura had to kick me to the same wall she just damaged last night, and to the table. What was her problem? All I did was tell her the truth. Che Annoying girl.

' _She looked beautiful this morning'_

I stopped. I recognized that inner voice anywhere. My inner wolf, the alpha inside me.

'She looked cute' I conceded

' _She will make an excellent mate and mother'_ the alpha replied.

'Hn' I thought back

I walked toward the double doors at the end of the hallway, where the elders were located. The council was made of 7 elders from different clan heads. Some were older than others and more annoying too.

'Let's just get this over with' I thought

The guards at the door bowed in submission before opening the door toward the grand war room. The place smelled of outside mixed with old people. Not a pleasant smell for my nose whatsoever.

" Why did you call for me?" I asked.

One of the elders, Kiyoshi responded "Uchiha's always straight to the point without proper manners. Didn't your mother ever teach you anything.

I growled at her. No one speaks about my mother. No one.

"Now Kiyoshi, that it is no way to speak to the boy in that manner. He's young and has a lot to learn. Let him be." replied elder Sarutobi. He always had a smoking pipe in his hand and was very level headed in these meetings.I always could tolerate him.

"I'll ask again, why was my presence needed?" I asked impatiently

"We needed to discuss the wedding and your bride to be" replied Danzo. Another elder of the council. I never knew why father kept him in the council, besides military history, he serves no purpose, but to be irrelevant and out of hand.

"What of my bride?"

"She's a vampire, what other things must be said" Danzo replied

I got angry. "What does my bride being a vampire have to do with anything?" I spat at him

"We believe that she will cause chaos from the inside out, starting with you my Lord" This time Daichi responded.

These elders are getting on my last nerves. Worst than the dobe on Ramen Day in the village.

"She is no threat to our people if that is where you're getting at. You forget that her people are in this war to. If she fails, her people and coven will fall with her. As their princess, I doubt that would be her intentions." I told them.

"Although that may be a possibility. You forget that it is her brother ruling the coven not her. She's just a liability in this matter. A puppet if you wi-"

I cut her off. "Finish that sentence and you will be exiled elder Kiyoshi"

"She seems to be getting to you already" Eiji butted in.

All of a sudden, the door opened. I looked behind me and Lord and behold. The general and my perverted sensei with his damn orange book.

"Sorry, I'm late, there was a cat and I-"

"This is no time for your lies Kakashi. We are discussing the future of the lycans and you take it as if it is a joke. Preposterous!" yelled another elder.

"All of you talk as if you know the girl" Kakashi replied

"We don't need to, she's a vampire there's no need for more information" Eiji said stubbornly

Kakashi seemed unfazed by his outburst, but instead responded with this

"For a vampire and apparently an enemy of the council she seems to be doing a great service for us."

That intrigued me and the rest of the council.

"Explain yourself General" snapped Danzo

"I was just visiting my wife in the medical wing of the castle and there was this cute-" I growled at him

"Vampire," he finished "Helping to heal our own people. I even overheard her say to my wife that they would become her people and it would be an honor to heal them"

I swelled with pride of my future mate. Not only is she stubborn and beautiful she is selfless and loving to all supernatural beings. I looked over to the council they did not looked please with this bit of information. I smirked.

"If that doesn't silence your doubt, nothing will," I said to them "Let this be a warning to you councilmen, if anything were to happen to Sakura for any reason it will be on your heads" I said "Do I make myself clear?!"

"Perfectly" snapped Kiyoshi

With that I left, Kakashi following toe.

"That was quite a show wouldn't you say Sasuke?"

"I don't trust them"

"The council was never made to be trusted rather they were formed for war, not to be a permanent thing."

"Hn, they have been in their seats long enough it's time for new councilmen to take over."

"That's pretty bold, even for a Uchiha, Sasuke."

"I don't care, they threatened Sakura therefore threatening me and the treaty. Those old bags can't see past their prejudice against the vampires. These are newm time Kakashi. It's time they realized that."

Okay here's chapter 7. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it while eating Jimmy Johns. Remember to comment, review, and don't be an ass. See yah


	8. Chapter 8

Hello beautiful people. Chapters 1-7 are complete, now here's chapter 8. You know the deal: Comment, review, and don't be an ass, be a decent human being.

Chapter 8: My Girl

I wiped the sweat off my brow as I finished my last surgery for the day. It was a challenge giving medical attention to a numerous amount of lycans, but it was well worth it. It was just so difficult see their reactions when some of them recognized who I was and I can't really blame them either. This war has done my harm than good. I looked back at the patient room and realized I still had a lot more to do.

"You look exhausted"

I turned around and there was Rin with a equal if not more exhausted face.

"I feel tired, but I endured worst when I was training with Tsunade" I replied

Ino came right after Tenten and Hinata "Oh I remember those days"

During the third hour I was working the girls found me and Rin and decided to help. A lot of the lycans didn't feel comfortable with them especially the veterans of the war, but they conceded when a Kakashi, Rin's mate came in and told them something.

I put the clipboard with all the patients that were done for the day down on the counter behind me and took a seat. I kind of stared off into the distance not realizing that I was thinking outloud. "I just hope they'll trust me more as a person rather than just a vampire"

"I'm sure they're warming up to us Sakura, I mean for crying out loud. You ARE GOING to be their Queen" Tenten said confidently

Then Hinata spoke, "I do agree with Tenten to a certain extent. Yes, you are going to be their queen once the wedding happens, but have you ever considered the possibility of those who would oppose the wedding?"

I looked over where Hinata was standing. She also had on a doctor's coat with some dark jeans, a black t-shirt, and her converse. Her face was serious and tired from all the rounds we've been doing since morning.

"What do you mean Hinata? The whole point of this marriage was to bring peace between both of our kingdoms. Who would want to oppose this?!" I asked incredulously

"At first I was thinking the same thing, but Shikamaru, the pineapple head one, explained to me the situation. There are vicious people out there Sakura. You and I may think you're doing a noble cause, but in someone else's eyes maybe not." Ino stated

"She man said the same thing. His exact words were 'there's no middle ground' and I hate to say it, but he's right. You have to figure out a way that both lycan and vampire could see the real harm"

It was a minute before I could fully respond. It's just that I've never been so frustrated in my life. I get what they're telling me, but what options do I have? What choices do I make? All I can do is choose the lesser of two evils.

"I get what you guys are trying to say, but easier said than done. There will never be a common ground between our species and there never will be; however, if i had the chance to at least make a decision toward the right direction, even if many oppose, I would do it."

"And we understand that, we really do but-"

"Sakura"

We all looked toward the door and there was Sasuke and his alpha-ness like aura. Men, I swear. I must of not responded quickly enough because he was heading towards me and lifting me up, carrying me bridal style. I must've been exhausted because I didn't push, kick, or fight him. I just stood there like a lifeless doll in deep thought.

Sasuke recognizing that I wasn't fighting back thought there was something wrong with me.

"What's wrong with Sakura?" he demanded and knowing my girls-

Hinata was the one who responded to him. "We didn't do anything, she's just tired from all the healing and surgeries that she had to do. She's been here since 9 in the morning, it's 11 at night. We're all exhausted."

As if fate knew the girls needed to rest, Rin came in right on time. She must've saw Sasuke first because she bowed and uttered a "your majesty" before directing her attention to seemed to sense our exhaustion and the tense aura.

"Thank you girls for helping me with our patents. Without you guys, I don't think we would have had this much done in one day" she said

"It was our pleasure" This time it was Ino who smiled.

She smiled back and said "Well, you guys could go to your room and rest. You all are going to need it after pulling a shift like this"

Snapping back to reality, I looked at her and also noticed how tired she was. She was working longer than me.

"I think you should get some rest as well Rin"

She turned to me ready to argue, but then Sasuke intervened

"Sakura's right Rin. As your alpha, I order you to go rest. Besides, I don't want my perverted general down my throat for your incompetence to sleep and rest." he finished

Well, you can't argue with that logic. She nodded and left, leaving the girls, Sasuke, and I.

"Your escorts will be here shortly to take you to your room. Goodnight" with that we vanished into our room in the castle

The Girls:

"Well then" Tenten said

Ino rolled her eyes "Tell me about it"

"Alpha males" Hinata agreed.

Sasuke's point of view:

I looked down into my arms and noticed that Sakura fell asleep..She must of been tired from working in the medical wing for too long. She smelled of disinfectant and blood not her usual scent of strawberries and vanilla. Not that I noticed or anything, but yeah. She still head her doctor's coat and regular clothes on.

'Can't leave her like this, she's gonna bitch about it in the morning' I thought.

I laid her gently onto the bed. Her face twitched a bit before snuggling toward the pillow once I fully let her go. I looked over her face and notice the dark circles starting to form under her eyes. She must of pulled a long shift for that to happen. Knowing that she was gonna be uncomfortable in the morning, I started to strip her of her lab coat, careful not to wake her up from her sleep. After the coat, I started on her shoes and socks and finally her jeans. I tried to focus on anything else, instead of how silky soft her legs were or how slender and inviting they looked. I felt myself getting hard.

"Shit" I muttered.

I left her with just her shirt and underwear. Then she had to move, of course. Her shirt rode up to the very end of her breasts, her nude lace bra peeking through. Her milky white skin was glowing under the moonlight and gave her an ethereal type of appearance. Her expression was peaceful. Then she started drooling. I rolled my eyes and got in next to her, she must've been cold because as soon as I was comfortable on the bed she snuggled right on me, drool and all. I tried pushing her head to the opposite side of the bed to avoid the drool, but as stubborn as she was awake, she was just as stubborn asleep, so I just left her in her position. My eyes started getting heavy, my breathing was slowly matching Sakura's and I fell asleep.

*shuffle shuffle* *poke poke*

"Sasuke"

I groaned and turned over. Well tried, because as soon as I did that, I brought Sakura with me. Knowing it was futile to go back to sleep, I opened my eyes and came face to face with hazel green ones. Her dark circles were for the most part gone, but her eyes were puffy. Alarmed, I brought my hands to her face and brought her closer. She's been crying.

"Why were you crying?" I demanded

She didn't answer back in her usual answer or tried to get out of my grip, instead she looked defeated. Not something I'm use to seeing with her.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked again, but less harsh. I barely heard her, even with my supernatural hearing, but she responded.

"Do you really think there are people out to destroy this union" Sakura whispered.

At first, I didn't know what to say, but to tell her the truth.

"Yes that is a possibility." I said slowly. Wrong answer, she started to cry. Fuck me.

"But why?! The whole point of this wedding was to stop the war, not make it worse or even bring the crazies out of their hiding. I just don't get it!"

Seeing emotional women is one thing, but dealing with them is a whole nother ball game.

"Sakura, no one's asking you to be perfect or expects you to be. You're just one vampire trying to see the good and fix what was broken one thousand years ago. You can't please anyone, even if you were the most perfect being in this planet. All you can do is have your head up, chin up, and keep moving forward."

That was the longest sentence I've ever said in my lifetime, what is this girl doing to me?

As if reading my thoughts, sakura commented on my little speech.

"That has to be the longest thing you have ever said to me" She stopped crying and looked a little more herself, minus the puffy eyes and all.

"Thanks Sasuke" she went on top of me and kissed me. It was short and sweet, but I got the meaning of it. _Thanks._

"What time is it? And why am I only in my shirt and panties?" She asked getting off me but glared in my direction. I did the only thing I could do. I smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Uchiha and answer me or I'll-"

I cut her off quickly. "It's 9:30". She snapped out of her anger and went into the bathroom. 10 minutes later she was washed, dressed, and ready to go.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" She was so in a hurry she didn't even give me an answer but phrases.

"Medical, Rin, help" she muttered. She grabbed her coat and off she went ready to save some lycan lives or rather her people's lives.

' _That's my girl'_ I thought

Author's Note: Look at Sasuke talking or whatever. I hope you enjoyed chapter 8. I wanted to give Sasuke or more soft touch rather than his brutal grunts and Hns like he needs more conversation in his life especially with Sakura. I'm going to be revealing more of his emotions and feelings with Sakura rather than when he is in a group setting. In groups he's going to be his usual emotionless self. Only Sakura can see his sensitive side. You know the drill:comment, review, don't be an ass. No Naruto does not belong to me, but I wish it did.


	9. Chapter 9

I can't believe this is going to be my ninth chapter. With college, homework, working, I get so tired, but it be so worth it to see the views and the reviews I get. Thanks guys 3 Anyway you know the drill comment, review, don't be an ass,etc. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 9: My Hero

Sakura:

'Shit, shit, shit, I'm late' I thought. I was running toward the medical wing as fast as I could, passing multiple maids, butlers, and lycans alike.

"Scuse me, pardon me, my bad" I shouted behind me.

When you're on the job, timing is everything. When I finally reached the door, I burst in with a bang.

"I'm here!" I shouted. All the patients and nurses looked at me startled, oops too loud.

"Sorry," I said quieter. After that people resumed what they were doing.

"Geez forehead, you could've brought the dead back to life with that voice" I turned to see Ino heading over with the the other girls in toe. All in their medical uniform.

"Morning Sakura, had a great night with your man?" Tenten said teasingly.

Hinata giggled.

"What? That's not,but wait-"

"You don't have to give me the details just tell me, was he good?" she continued

Hinata gasped "Tenten! Have some decency. There are children here"

Tenten waved her hand in a dismissive motion "Yeah yeah, wouldn't want to spoil these kids with perverted thoughts and whatever"

"Sakura, there you are"

We all turned around and there was Rin walking toward us with a man that had white hair that was reading a orange book. I'm assuming this is her husband or mate whatever thing.

I smiled regardless of my late timing. "Hey Rin, how are you today?"

She smiled back. "I'm fine, other than the usual work load Sakura, girls, let me introduce you to my husband Kakashi Hatake. He's actually the general for Sasuke."

"Hello, princess Sakura, it's nice to meet the future bride of my late pupil" he smiled.

Of course, Ino being Ino "Wait, you trained Sakura's fluff ball?!, Exactly how old are you?"

Yah, umm cue sweatdrop.

He reached up to scratch the back of his head in a lazy manner. "Yup, actually I trained all the boys in general combat with some help of my colleagues. So, your highness, if Sasuke acts up, I would love to assist putting him in his place"

He just became the best general of all time.

"Put who in his place exactly?"

I turned and there he was in his fluffy glory with his friends.

Tenten waved "Hey she-man" The dude with the long pretty hair twitched.

"HAHAHA is she talking about you Neji? Oh man that's the funniest thing I've heard all day" Naruto cackled.

"Shut up Naruto, if you value your life" he responded irritated

"What a drag"

Ino waved as well "Hey Pine- I mean Shikamaru"

"Hn"

I nodded my head to Sasuke "Fluffy"

His eyes twitched. Heh, girls: 1 boys: 0.

Kakashi smiled evilly "Well, it seems my old pupils can handle ferocious beasts and any enemies that come their way , but can't even stand up to a woman. It looks like we have much to learn about" he conceded smugly

*Whack*

I shooked my head.

Hinata covered her mouth in shock

Tenten and Ino giggled

The boys looked satisfied.

' _You done fucked up Kakashi, you done fucked up'_ I thought

"I'm sorry dear, my hand just slipped. Would you like to repeat that sentence" By the look of Rin's eyes, I could tell she was mad. Even her left eye was twitching and she was smiling like a cute smile. This concludes that Rin Hatake, is one crazy bish. Kakashi must of known and sensed her aura because he immediately tried to calm her down.

He put his hands up in a defensive manner.

"My darling Rin, there's no need to be angered, I was just informing my students that they were whipped to the female charm so let's just calm down and"

*Whack*

"Don't expect any tonight and you're sleeping on the couch"

Naruto laughed "HAHAHA sensei's ultra whipped"

Neji seemed to agree and smirked "Karma's a bitch, isn't it Kakashi?"

*BOOM* The ground started to shake and crack beneath us, the patients and nurses alike started to panic and run in fear. I immediately went into doctor mode.

"Sasuke, you and your friends grab all the intensive care patients and get them to safety, the girls and I will get the children and pregnant women out of here. Let's move!" I shouted

We immediately started to get everyone out of the wing before the ceiling was going to collapse.

"MOMMY MOMMY! Where are you?!"

I turned and there was a small boy in the middle of the chaos. With my inhuman speed, I rushed to him, took him into my arms and ran for the exit. It right after I went through the door, the ceiling gave in and collapse behind me. Once i knew that we were in safe distance, I looked down at the little boy i my arms. He was was crying and shaking asking for his mother. My heart broke for this boy.

"SAKURA!" I turned around and there was Sasuke and the others heading towards me.

"Are you okay?!"

"What happened?!"

"Whose kid is this"

"How did this happen?"

There was too many questions at once and I was ready to explode, but the kid beat me to it by crying and screaming louder.

I started to rock him back and forth gently.

"Shhhh, it's okay I got you. Don't cry baby" his crying lessens, but he was still in shock.

"Give him to me" It was Sasuke that spoke.

I looked down at the crying boy. His eyes were green and filled with tears that were spilling over to my shirt. He had black hair that was soft to the touch. I tried to give him over to Sasuke, but he didn't budge. He just held on tighter. I started to hum a song that my brother would sing when I had nightmares as a child. It seemed to work because he stopped crying after and just fell asleep in my arms.

"You'd make a good mother" I looked up and there was Rin smiling, covered in dirt, sweat, and a little bit of blood, but still smiling. I smiled sheepishly.

Not gonna lie, I was flustered by her comment because you know I'm not really interested in kids right now. So yah. Luckily Hinata interrupted my awkward pause.

"How's the damage and the patients?" she asked.

It was Kakashi who responded. "As of right now, we're not sure, some of my anbu's are looking over the area to figure out what caused this mess."

"Or who" Sasuke said darkly. "I want the security in the castle to double around the castle. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, I want all of you to look over every little detail on who could've cause this." he ordered.

They all nodded in understanding and left immediately. Then he turned over to me.

"Sakura, you and your friends should go into the castle and stay there until it's safe. This could've been an attack toward any of you"

Uh, I like a man who takes control and puts me in my place or whatever but...yah not today.

"Uchiha, there's a lot of people that need medical assistance right now, not to mention some are probably in need of dire attention. I refuse to leave while others are need. So you could shove that pole up your ass and My girls and I will stay and help" I shot back

He looked annoyed. "Sakura, this isn't the time to be-"

"I don't care ass wipe, I'm staying and helping"

"Sasuke" This time it was Ino who spoke up "Sakura will be fine, we will all be fine. We have each other and we could all defend ourselves. Right now, we can't just think about our safety. It's the people before royalty. Plus, when Sakura makes up her mind good luck trying to change it."

Tenten did a dry chuckle "For real,you would have better luck freezing hell"

He sighed, but didn't look convinced.

I pleaded softly to him "Sasuke please, these people need my help, our help, and yours. Go do do what you need to do and we'll figure it out here"

He relented..kind of "Alright, but be safe and stick together. If I hear anything bad happen to you, I'm dragging your ass back to the room and you're gonna stay there until it's safe"

"Yes sir" I saluted

He turned and left to the castle.

I looked toward the girls.

"Let's do this, we have a bunch of people that need our help"

"Uh Sakura, what about the child." Oh shit, I forgot he was in my arms. He was so quiet and light, I forgot I had him in my arms.

"Rin, do you have any idea whose child this may be.?"

She looked over the child and saw he had a medical bracelet around his wrist.

"Kenji, it seems he doesn't have a last name. Must be one of the orphans that was here for medical help and probably doesn't remember much of anything that happened before he got here."

I wanted to cry. Kenji didn't deserve this, he was too small to endure this type of pain and trauma. Well I knew Sasuke was going to want kids sooner or later.

"Have someone take him to my room and rest"

"Sakura, are you sure that's okay, like maybe you should talk to Sasuke about it" Hinata said hesitantly.

"Sasuke could kiss my nice ass," I said "He has no family or anybody for that matter. Until someone could claim him, he's staying with me" I stubbornly told her.

Tenten replied "Alright, but don't say we didn't warn you"

"I won't. Now let's get to work." Then the real work began.

A/N: Okay everybody here is chapter 9. Sorry I didn't update sooner. College is always up my ass with Exams and essays. So who caused the bombing? Will Sasuke accept Kenji? Will Sakura give a flying rat's ass of what he thinks? Find out in Chapter 10, coming to you soon. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment, review, and don't be an ass. Be someone who will make you happy. Adios 3 P.s. That's goodbye in spanish, if you didn't know.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't update in like forever, college is soo stressful, but it must be done. So here's chapter 10.

Stranger's Point of view:

"It seems you made a big mess brother"

I turned around to see my twin brother. He still looked the same a thousand years ago, can't say the same for me though.

I smirked "I was just making a statement for our new guests of course"

His face lacked emotions as always, his black robe covering all of his body making him a part of the darkness that surrounds us.

"Do not underestimate the current generation nor make the same mistake or it will force my hand." he replied.

"You dare threaten your own brother or rather half brother or maybe not a brother at all for your betrayal" I bit out angrily "oh what would father think of this"

"It was not meant to be a threat, but a promise you could say." And with that he disappeared into the night leaving no trace of his existence behind.

I turned to see the sun rising up from the east and the moon disappearing to the west."We will see brother"

Sakura's Point of view:

I was exhausted, after the incident the girls and I went into overtime of helping patients go into a temporary wing, checking and re checking vitals and their conditions, and rebuilding the medical wing. I looked down into my arms and say Kenji still sleeping. Poor baby, he must of been through so much. I turned left then right and finally arrived to our room.

" _Our room? SInce when did I ever call it our room?" I thought_

I lost my train of thought when Kenji started to shift and squirm in his sleep. I quickly entered the room careful not to make a sound and laid Kenji in the middle of the bed. I some of our many pillows around him just incase if he moves too much. Sasuke wasn't in the room, so I was saved the explanation. I stripped down out of my bloody and sweaty clothes and went into the shower and turned on the hot water. Once the water was to my liking I went in and began to scrub away all the dirt and stress of the past couple of days. After I was done showering, I was half asleep. I put on some underwear and put on a random clean shirt I found in the drawer. I crawled into the bed right next to Kenji. He must of sensed my warmth because he moved the pillow that was separating us and snuggled up to me. I pressed a quick kiss onto his head and soon after fell into a deep sleep.

*SAKURA'S DREAM*

" _Mina! Mina where are you my love" a man shouted he had ivory silver hair and matching bright green eyes that seemed to glow and pierce your soul._

 _I stared confused "His eyes look like mine"_

 _I could tell he was of high status due to his warrior clothing and the colors white and crimson. I saw him slash his sword through man after man, demon after demon looking for a woman named Mina_

" _Takehiko help me" I looked over and it was like I transported right to where she is. She was least to say beautiful. Her ebony hair was long and silk like, her eyes were like rubies and had three comas in them._

" _They look like Sasuke's eyes," I thought "Could this be his ancestor?"_

 _I also notices that she was giving birth. I wanted to help her, but I couldn't move all I could do is watch the scene before me between the two lovers in the war._

" _I'm coming Mina, hold on"_

 _I looked toward the Takehiko and a warrior he was. He looked majestic as he fought. He killed the last demon."_

 _Then I heard evil laughter. I turned to see a man with cold red eyes and long black hair just like the womans. I refuse this abomination._

" _NNNOOOO" Takehiko roared, but he was too late, the man pierced the woman through her stomach. I stared and I started to cry and shake uncontrollably. With inhuman speed he went to the woman._

" _You're too late Takehiko, she's in hell now, now it is your time to join her" The man swung his sword to strike, but Takehiko dodged swiftly and began to fight. The battle seemed to go on for hours until finally Takehiko slashed a deep wound unto his opponent. The evil man jumped back and held his wound._

" _This isn't over" and with that he disappeared._

 _Takehiko immediately went back to Mina who was barely holding on to life._

" _Mina my love, are you alright? Please drink my blood"_

" _The baby" she whispered._

" _The child will live another generation"_

" _We all turned and saw the same looking man, but he was in a simple black robe and his eyes weren't evil but kind and gentle"_

 _Takehiko immediately drew his sword._

" _What do you want stranger"_

 _The stranger looked at him then to Mina and instead replied "I could help you and save your child,but she won't be able to live and neither will you judging by your wounds."_

" _Save my child how?" he mocked "He stabbed her right though her belly"_

" _That maybe true, but I possess greater power than he and by the looks of it you don't have much time"_

 _Takehiko looked at the stranger and back at Mina's dying form. He bowed his head in defeat._

" _Do what you must"_

 _The stranger and Takehiko went straight to Mina. He put his hand over her stomach and it began to glow a golden light with flecks of color._

" _Where will my child go, how would I know he'll be safe" Takehiko asked._

" _Don't worry, your son will be in the hands of a healer of your descent" he responded_

" _My descent?" Takehiko repeated confused._

" _Kenji"_

" _They both looked over to Mina"_

" _The boy's name will be Kenji"_

 _The stranger nodded in understanding. Then a great light flashed around them and the woman's stomach was no longer filled with child, but the stab wound remained._

" _I have done my part, now let destiny take its course and with that he disappeared._

 _Takehiko fell next to Mina and tried to wrap his injured arms around her dying body._

 _With his last dying breath he said his final words "I love you Mina"_

" _And I too" and they both perished. I have never felt and saw so much love and hate at the same time._

" _Tragic isn't it." I turned and saw the stranger that helped the couple_

 _So many questions went through my head, but I just asked the hardest question of all_

" _Why?" I cried out_

" _It will make sense all in due time," then he tapped my forehead._

"Sakura!"

Someone was shaking me

"Sakura wake up"

" _I know that voice" I thought "Sasuke?"_

"Sakura wake up please"

I jolted up and my forehead smacked right into Sauke's.

"Shit" I heard him mutter

"You could say that again" I replied. I touched my forehead and noticed that it was covered in sweat. I touched the rest of my face and notice it was wet also.

"What the hell" I muttered

"My thoughts exactly. Sakura you want to explain to me why you were crying and talking in your sleep? Whose Takehiko? And who is this kid in our bed?"

I looked over at Kenji and saw that he seemed to be still sleeping, but he then opened his green eyes at me and smiled his cute little smile. I smiled back, gathered him in my arms. And kissed him good morning. Then I faced Sasuke.

"To tell you the truth Sasuke, I don't remember much of much of my dream. All I remember was red and green eyes with blood. Regarding Kenji though, he's an orphan, a victim of this war and I intend to keep him." I stated confidently

"Keep him? Red and green eyes?" He asked confused "Are you out of your mind? We can't keep him, what if his mother is looking for him or what-"

I cut him off "He has no family Sasuke, Rin said it herself. No one claimed him and it's been a year. I doubt anyone will be looking for him. I refuse to leave a child that has no family to the streets"

"Sakura-"

"I made my decision Sasuke"

He sighed frustrated. "You're so annoying"

"Well you're gonna be annoyed for eternity then the fuck"

He rolled his eyes. He obviously wants to die today.

"He has no family whatsoever?" he finally asked

I shook my head. "None"

He looked over Kenji who was preoccupied with my pink hair and was smiling. As if he sensed Sasuke's eyes on him he looked towards him and stared back. They may not be related but the glare was dead on identical, then he broke into a toothy smile and reached for Sasuke. He complied and picked him up. My smile must of been big because Sasuke looked over and had a hint of pink on his cheeks

"Alright he can stay" he relented

I quickly got up and kissed him swiftly but passionately.

"Thank you Sasuke, you won't regret it"

"Yah yah" he rolled his eyes again. I smacked him over the head.

"Ow what did you do that for" he said rubbing his head with one hand and holding Kenji with the other.

Kenji just laughed and looked at Sasuke seriously.

"Your hair looks like a chicken" he said in his cute little voice.

I swear on my ancestors I never laughed so hard and Sasuke never looked so embarrassed

Best day ever.

Author's Note: Okay guys it is currently 1:10 in the morning and I finally finished chapter 10 Yay! You know the drill: comment, review, and don't be an ass. By my lovelies. XOXO


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys how ya'll doing? So I was checking my reviews and comments or whatever and I'm so happy to say I have over 5000 views on this fanfiction. I am so grateful. I didn't think so many people would read it so thank you, it means a lot to me, so again Thanks a bunch. Anyway I hope you like the chapter and don't forget to review, comment, and be a person you'd be proud of. Thanks and enjoy.

 **Chapter 11: Takehito and Mina**

Sasuke's point of view:

I was in a room with Neji, Naruto, Kakashi and Shikamaru discussing the incident with the medical wing.

"Did you find anything worthwhile" I asked seriously

"Not a trace of evidence was left behind, it was like he disappeared off the face of the earth" Neji replied cooly

"Even then, the bombing doesn't make any sense. Who would want to kill off the sick and elderly? That wouldn't make any sense" Naruto asked

Shikamaru responded "Maybe the target wasn't the sickly, but the girls themselves. The thing is though that although it is no secret there has been an arrangement between Sasuke and Sakura; however, not everyone knows that she works in the medical wing, so it had to be someone who had access in the wing and just the castle in general"

I turned to Shikamaru"So you're saying it had to be someone from within rather than an outside aggressor?"

"What I'm saying is," he started "that not everyone knows where the castle is located and the fact that they bombed a specific area of the castle instead of the whole thing looks suspicious to me. Why not get rid of everyone instead of some. It doesn't make any sense."

I saw Neji closed his eyes and leaned against the wall behind him in a tired manner, can't say I blame him, this is getting frustrating.

"Well," Neji spoke "I think we could rule out hate crimes in general since it was meant for a specific people which we are assuming are the girls and we know it had to be someone of power and access to the wing. Not everyone can enter the castle and hide the scent of a bomb. The person we're dealing with knows how to cover his or her tracks, so it makes finding the culprit more difficult to find."

"This is going to be harder than I thought" I sighed.

"Maybe it wasn't a hate crime, but a revenge type crime" Naruto spoke out

I rolled my eyes. "No duh dope, at this point everyone wants revenge at this point against each other with the war still going on"

"Now hold on, Naruto maybe onto something" Kakashi defended

"Thanks Kaka-sensei, anyway what I'm saying is that you and Sakura both have enemies and it must've quadrupled since the announcement. Did you consider the fact which enemies it could be? Cause I'm not ruling anyone out at this point, shit they might be from the past. This war has been going on for one thousand years" Naruto explained.

The room fell silent for two reasons, Naruto making a valid point and that he was intelligent enough to conclude such a theory. Maybe because he's been hanging around that Hinata girl. Sakura did say that she has read just about like every book.

"Wow dobe, did you take your vitamins today?" I smirked

"TEME!"

Sakura's Point of View

I looked over at Kenjil talking about food. He's such a sweet boy, and oddly enough looks like a mixture of me and Sasuke. I need to figure out where he came from because things around here have become way to bizarre for me. Als now that Kenji's in my life, I have more to think about beside the wedding and the war. Kenji and I go through several hallways until we found the kitchen. Funny enough, I found the girls there eating some breakfast.

"Nice to see you out of your bedroom. I wonder what could be happening?" Ino said smugly

"None of your business Pig" I snapped

"Mommy , auntie doesn't look like a pig to me" Kenji said cutely

I turned to him and gave him a warm smile.

"I know baby," I looked over at her cunningly "But she sure eats like one" I finished

I heard Hinata and Tenten laughing in the background and Kenji looking confused.

Then I realized something, Kenji just called me mommy. I saw him forget about the pig incident as quickly as it came and climb up a chair ready to eat. Hinata served him some eggs and bacon, while Tenten got the juice in a sippy cup. Ino let go of the pig comment and decided to sit down and finish drinking her coffee. I just stood there. I didn't understand what to feel or what to say. I've never been a mom before in all my 19 years of existence.

"Mommy, are you okay?" I snapped out of my stupor and went to sit down next to him.

I smiled "I'm fine Kenji-chan, don't worry"

I felt three stares boring right into my soul.

Tenten looked suspicious "Mommy?" she asked

"Sasuke was hesitant at first, but I told him that I refuse to let him go back into an orphanage and that he had no family to look for him either, so he could suck it"

"Wow, not even married yet and here you are wearing the pants in the relationship" Ino said "I applaud you, a true inspiration to married couples of a royal family"

Hinata looked more worried than cheerful "Are you sure that's a good decision Sakura? You do realize that because you are taking care of Kenji, you are dragging him into this dangerous situation. You and Sasuke can handle yourselves, but what if they target Kenji? Not only that, the wedding is a week away!"

I sighed. "I know, I'm already stressed out as it is, the council has been getting up mine and Sasuke's ass this whole time and now I can't even spend time at the medical wing. All I've been doing is learning about lycan tradition and choosing what colors and foods do want. It's too stressful."

Tenten put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Sakura, we're gonna be here every step of the way"

"Us to forehead" and they all gave me a big hug. I have awesome friends.

"My Lady," We all looked back and saw a maid waiting at the door.

"Yes?"

"It is time for your studies in the library with Master Myoga," the maid responded

I nodded my head in understanding "Thank you, you're dismissed"

She bowed and went her merry way.

I sipped the last of my orange juice and bit of a piece of my bagel and went straight to the library to begin the torture known as Myoga. Everything and everyone had to be punctual and perfect.

" _Uptight old ass dog"_ I muttered

"I hope you're not talking about me Milady"

Speak of the devil, there he was in all his short, snippy, glory. He was an old lycan with grey hair, wrinkled skin, and a mole on the side of his nose. Somedays I swear it moves.

I smiled a fake one. "No Myoga, I'm talking about this old man back at the cove-"

"Save your breath, we have a lot to go through today before your wedding. Lord Uchiha thought it be good to start off with lycan tradition and-"

I zoned out from there. I swear I thought I was done being taught school a couple years ago, but apparently not.

 _*A couple hours later*_

I wonder how much time has past. I looked over at the clock, it read 4:00. I've been here since 10 in the morning. I inwardly groaned and rolled my eyes. I can't take this anymore. This man can talk more than Ino-pig and that's saying something.

"We then get to Mina Uchiha and even your ancestor Takehito Haruno in the beginning of this thousand year war.-"

"Mina and Takehiko?" I asked

He gave me a look as if I were dumb as Naruto. When pigs fly. "Yes Mina Uchiha and Takehito Haruno were rumored to be the ones who started the war to be exact."

Now I was actually interested "How so?" I asked

"Didn't they teach you anything in that coven of yours?" he asked snidely "I personally don't believe it but it was said that your ancestor Takehito was to take an Uchiha bride which most would say was a lie because she was to be engaged to another. There were rumors of her being pregnant-"

"A lycan and a vampire?"

He didn't look to happy with me interrupting him for the third time but answered nonetheless

"Yes, None have ever seen anything like this situation, the world thought it was going to be an abomination."

"What happen to the child" I asked

He shook his head "No one knows, it was recorded that she was found dead next to Takehito covered in blood and a flat stomach. I assume they fought to the death. It was the first battle that landed us the war we're in now. After that, Takehito's younger brother Shiro took over the throne and waged war against them. He blamed them for the death of their future king and brother and the rest is history"

He looked at the time and sighed. "You are free to leave Lady Haruno, this session is over"

"It can't be over there has to be more to the story then that" I don't know who was more shocked me or him. Me for actually wanting to hear more or him with actually educating someone.

"Milady it is 5 o'clock. I presume you didn't want to miss dinner with the elders and the clans of the lycans just to hear a story?"

Before I can answer him, a maid was at the door. She bowed and said "I am here to escort you to the dressing room your highness"

Well so much for that. I nodded to Myoga and went with the maid. I ask Sasuke about it later and discuss this with the girls to see their input. Or better yet, why not ask the clansmen themselves, some of them had to be there or would that be too rude? Oh well we'll see tonight.

Author's Note: Okay guys finally chapter 11. I decided to re-do everything except the first part. I liked it at first then I changed it. Also finals, and exams got me so overstressed and tired it's not even funny and I haven't been able to update regularly, like I want to, so sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to comment, review, and don't be an ass. Lot's of XOXOXOX

-Sakura's Inner Hoe 3


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Gown troubles

Author's Note: Hey guys! I know I have been MIA, but I am here and ready to present you with chapter 12. I'm back from Spring Break, so I have time to write and edit my work for you guys to read. I would love comments, reviews, and even suggestions as long as they're constructive. So yah. Also exciting news I finally got my license. I was happy asf when the lady was like you passed. Now All I need is my car lol. Now let's begin.

Tenten's point of view:

You know I could be practicing my fighting skills, or sharpening up my precious tools, or even eating food, but negatory. I am here in entering a dress shop with my best friends and she man um I mean Neji and his friends. Kill me now Lord. I'm ready whenever you are.

"Pouting or whining does not suit you" I looked over at Neji. He was still fine asf, but he won't hear that from me and macho destiny lookin ass attitude, and a nice outfit. Screw him.

I turned my head away from him in a childish manner and crossed my arms, "I'll do whatever I want first of all, and second we're going to a dress shop. In my years of life, I have never been in a dress or even close to buying one and I'm proud of that fact. FYI."

This time he raised his eyebrows in suspicion. "Really? I find that hard to believe Tenten. You must of dressed up for some event some time in your life."

Ino replied to him while looking at multiple dresses "Oh no it's true, even back at the castle she refused anything other than pants. She can be really stubborn when she wants to."

That shut him up, because he honestly thinks I wearing a dress. Wrong one hoe.

"Well we're going to have to break that tradition today," he said "Tonight is a very important day for both your coven and our pack. It would be disrespectful and dishonorable to dress in other clothes beside the proper attire." he concluded

Sakura came out of the dressing room with a purple ball gown dress. "Thoughts?" she asked spinning around

Ino yelled across the store "Next!"

Hinata looked away from her book to glance "Veto"

"Negatory" I shook my head

She sighed "Man" and went back into change.

"Sakura, let's go to the back and see if they have any other styles" Ino said hooking her arms with hers. Sasuke and Shikamaru went to accompany them.

This time Sakura spoke "Where are you guys going?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "With you, where else?"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered

Ino, of course, made a dramatic stop with the hand motion and everything and shook her head. "NO, you boys are going to stay here and find your outfits, but we will have the ultimate say fyi, the girls and I will find our dresses and it will be a surprise. Okay" She clapped her hands happy with her conclusion.

Naruto shook his head in confusion and scratched behind his head, but then again he always looks confused about everything.

"So Shikamaru how is it that-" He didn't get finish his sentence due to Shikamaru hitting him, with...is that a hint of red on his cheeks. OHHH I see you Shikamaru.

Now it was Ino's turn to look confuse. "Shikamaru what?"

Hinata to the rescue. "Nothing Ino-chan let's go and find our dresses." she said pushing her toward the dresses in the back. "I think I see a 50% off sale."

I never seen her move so quick in my life, like not even when we found out that this dude Kyle was cheating on her. Like damn. Now was my chance to escape, lowkey though.

So here I am sneaking away closer to the door. Closer, 10 more steps, and -

"Tenten, I do believe that is the wrong direction of the dresses"

If she-man don't get his long hair, sexy lookin ass out of here.

I turned and face the man with all his man-ness something and gave him my most charming sinister smile and clapped my hands together, "She-man don't start with me"

He simply raised his eyebrows but he didn't back down from his stance.

"Tenten, go pick out a dress for the ball"

I crossed my hands and turned my head childishly. "I refuse to be downgraded and be treated like the weaker sex. I have as much equal rights to wear pants as you do"

He sighed and pinched his nose. Good, get irritated. "This has nothing to with you or any female being the 'weaker sex' as you put it, this is about dressing appropriately for the event that is about to occur tonight representing both the respected lycan clans and the vampire representatives, which so happens, you are part of." he voiced.

Damn, he's got me there. I huffed out my cheeks and look defeated.

Neji's point of view

She turned away from me hiding her blush, then she mumbled something that even my lycan hearing couldn't make out.

"What was that?" I asked, leaning closer to hear better.

"I said that I don't look as pretty as the other girls in a dress" she huffed, her cheeks red as can be. I can't believe it, she's actually embarrassed.

Is she serious? "What kind of excuse is that?"

She didn't budge from her position. I sighed, she's more complicated than I thought.

I felt my cheeks begin to redden and I turned around for she wouldn't see my blush. Damn vampire, making me feel. "Tenten," I began, "You're just as beautiful as any girl if not more, so may you please pick a dress for the ball."

I heard her intake a small gasp, it murmured something that I almost couldn't hear her. Almost.

"You mean it?" I heard her ask timidly. I turned around slightly, enough to see her expression, which was in an awe expression.

I nodded. She then smiled, a breathtaking smile with fangs and all.

The she did something that I wouldn't have imagine her ever her doing. With her supernatural strength, she turned me around and kissed me.

Back to Tenten's point of view:

HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! I'm kissing him, I'm kissing she-man ah uh I mean Neji. I couldn't help it okay. It was the spur of the moment. I felt like shit and he had to say those types of words to me and I just acted. I mean everyone has a moment or two in their life right? The crazy thing is that he started to kiss me back, slowly but he responded with tongue and all. Like damn, who knew he was a good kisser.

I felt him lean into my more and lick my bottom lip, seeking for entrance and I gladly gave it to him. I don't know who started to move first, but I noticed we started to back up into one of the changing rooms. My mouth working feverently against his, but his movements were slowing down until he stopped.

I took a step back. "What's wrong?" I asked. I was breathing hard and so was he. Then it hit me, I was rushing this and him and I felt stupid. He must of sensed what I was feeling, because he brought my hand down to his raging hard on that his jeans were concealing. I blushed, because it was bulging and big.

"Tenten, I want this as much as you do,but I don't think taking you here in a dress shop is ideal or appropriate for both of us."

As much as I wanted to continue this, I knew he was right and I nodded in understanding.

"Go find the other girls, they must've noticed your absence by now" I nodded and began to leave, but before I could leave I gave him one more hard quick kiss.

"Thanks Neji" and I left as quickly as I could toward the girls. I found them quickly due to Ino's arguing with the sales lady about the dress.

I quickly took a seat next to Hinata who was preoccupied with her book and Sakura was changing into another dress.

"So where were you?"

Oh Boy

Author's note: Okay guys here's chapter 12, I needed to update something and you know add a little something for yall in the process. I hope you enjoy. The details of the dresses each girl will have will be linked at the end of chapter 13 so you could have a mental image. Thanks for your time and patience.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Hey guys, guess who's back? that's right me with another chapter. I hope you liked my last chapter. I felt like it was a little rushed but honestly I just wanted a chapter updated for you guys so you could read more of what's going on in the story. This story won't be my last, but it is my first, so I will always be improving and coming up with new ideas for stories in the future regarding detail and flow. I actually created my first one shot called "Mystery Girl" so check that out as well and yah. Let's get on with the chapter.

Chapter 13:

Sakura's point of view:

Why does dress shopping have to be so hard?! Either they're too big or too small, they're just ugh they're just too much in general like I can't deal with this type of stress right now. And the wedding is like 3 weeks away. Fuck me in the ass why don't you.

"So where were you?"

I peaked outside my dressing room to see Ino interrogating Tenten. Oh boy, let me hurry and get changed before this turns into Jerry Springer. I stepped out of the changing room to join the other girls. Tenten turned her head to the side in denial "I don't know what you're talking about"

Ino looked like she didn't believe her and frankly neither did I

"Did something happen while I was changing?" I asked

This time Hinata commented while reading her book "Tenten doesn't smell like her usual self," she said then she looked up slyly "I wonder why"

Hinata, the Queen of Shade.

Ino's face lit up "You were with she-man weren't you?" she asked well more like accused, but in her case samething.

"It's Neji first of all, and yes I was. I don't see how this concerns you"

"Now you're on first name basis with him? well this keeps getting more and more interesting" I smiled. It's not everyday I get to make Tenten confess about a boy in general and it was one of Sasuke's right hand men, best believe I was gonna make her squirm because a boy? She was too Tenten for that, you know?

Tenten looked irritated "Why do you guys insist on getting into my personal love life?" Ino scoffed, "Puh lease, what love life? You never had anything going on romantically until now, even when that hot guy Miroku asked you out, you STILL refused to depart from your sport activities and other shit"

I nodded "She does have a point Tenten"

"Ano we're your friends and we _should_ know everything, but we will also respect your privacy, when you're ready to talk we'll be here."Hinata stated then turned her head toward Ino " Right Ino?"

Leave it to Hinata to shut Ino all looked her at her expecting a response.

She threw her hands up in a dramatic matter "Alright fine," but then pointed her finger at Tenten. "But when you're ready I expect every detail of what transpired between you and Neji"

Tenten nodded in agreement.

Hinata put down her book and got into Tenten's personal space and whispered "everything". Tenten nodded her head faster.

"Oye!"

We all turned around and there were the boys with some shopping bags which I assume were their suits for tonight's ball.

" _Aaww crap, I still haven't found a dress"_ I thought _. "Sasuke's gonna kill me"_

"Sakura did you find a dress?" Fuck. Me. In. The. Ass

I smiled a cheeky smile "Funny story, you see the dresses well um they-"

Sasuke's face was void of emotion. "You didn't find a dress did you"

I lowered my head in shame "No"

I heard him sigh "If you couldn't find a dress then that's fine, I'll have one of the maids whip you up something presentable"

 _Thank the Lord almighty_ I hugged him happily "Thanks Fluffy"

"Hey" Sasuke said trying to push me off "You're causing a scene"

"Don't care" I said into his shirt, which smelled really nice by the way "You the real MVP"

"AAWWW look at the happy couple" of course Naruto had to say some shit though

"Shut up dobe" Hold the fuck on, was Sasuke lowkey blushing cause I see some red on his ears. Aawww he does care. My fluffy butt.

"Troublesome, If you guys are done having a moment, we only have a couple hours until the ball. We should get going"

I checked the time and it was 4:30 pm and the ball started at 9 sharp.

"To the castle" Naruto shouted and ran and we followed right after.

*A couple hours later*

"Okay milady, I'm going to need you to stay still, we're almost done"

Ino flipped the to the next page of her magazine "Geez forehead, I didn't think getting your eyebrows plucked would be such hassle"

I got up so quick "Says the pig who barely has eyebrows"

I heard Tenten and Hinata snicker from their spot under the dryer. She was about to respond when the maid beat her to it.

"Milady, If you want to be ready on time, we must finish your eyebrows to complete your makeup" the maid said annoyed

"Okay okay" and laid back down to finish this torture. After a couple minutes my eyebrows were done and some other maid began doing my makeup. The maid asked me if I had any looks in particular and I told her she had complete creative freedom. She smiled and began to work. She prepped, primed, and did her thing while another girl began to style my hair. From the corner of my eye, I could see the other girls getting the same exact treatment. When I was finished, I looked at the time, it was 8:30. My hair and makeup were done, all I needed to do was to put my dress on...which I have no idea what it looks like or how it's going to look on me so let's hope for the best people.

Two maids escorted me to my dressing room, where the dress will finally be revealed. The double doors opened and there it was. I was speechless. It was a pale periwinkle blue with sakura blossoms all over the top and ombre to the bottom. The top had a sweetheart neckline that split in the middle. It also had small side sleeves that would cover a bit of my arms in the process. In the middle of the dress was a ruffle and then the dress flowed down straight with cherry blossoms scattered with a hint of small white flowers to compliment. The back was backless, all it had were three crystal lines that connected one side toward the other. To say the least the dress was beautiful.

"Tis was his mother's madam" I looked over at an elderly maid who was taking the dress from the hanger delicately. "She wore it when she came here to meet the Lord's father, she was a breath of fresh spring. She brought life into this castle." the maid continued.

"I pray I make her and her family proud" I bowed

The elderly woman smiled and started to put the dress on me. By the time we were done, it was 8:57. Three more minutes until the ball actually started. I looked into the mirror and I couldn't believe that was me. My hair was in an updo with a loose braid that connected from one side to the other with some loose strands that were curled. In the braid was some small white flowers with a bit of crystals that were scattered within the braid. The rest of my hair was placed carefully in a messy, curled, bun. My face looked like porcelain, my cheekbones were prominent and my lips were a pouty and red. My eyes had a shimmery silver on the lid making the green in my eyes pop and my lashes were full and black. I had some pearl stud earrings on and my heels were a cream white. I was gonna knock Sasuke's socks off.

"You look like Spring, madam" the old woman smiled graciously. I turned to her and the other maids in the room. "This was all your doings" I said, then I bowed "I'm grateful"

There was a knock on the door. "Your highness," It was Kakashi "Your future husband and your guest are waiting for you" The doors opened to reveal Kakashi in a fitted black suit with a red rose on the right side of the jacket. His hair defying gravity with a mask covering half his face. He looked handsome.

"Your majesty, there are no words to describe your beauty" And he had a way with words.

I began to bow "Thank you General, shall we leave?"

He put his arm out for me to grab on too "Most certainly" and off we went. The closer we were walking toward the entrance, the more nervous I got and doubted myself. It didn't seem to go unnoticed by Kakashi. "You'll be fine Sakura, you have nothing to worry about" "What if they don't accept me as their Queen? What if the war continues on even after marriage? What if-" "Your majesty, If I may be so bold? You will never be alone. I as well as Sasuke, your friends are here to support you and be there every step of the way. Never forget that."

My nerves and my doubts vanished and I felt confident. We stopped in front of a huge door that was double sided. "This is where we part your highness"

I looked toward Kakashi "You mean you're not going down with me?" He shook his head "I have to join my wife and the others in the ballroom, also it would scandalous if I did" Then he left.

I looked at the door separating me from the outside world. I didn't know what will happen from now until the wedding, but I know I won't face it alone, so bring it on world and the doors opened wide.

Author's Note: Hey Guys! It is currently 1:48 in the morning and I'm tired, but I really wanted to get a chapter in because it's been so long since I updated or what not. For Sakura's dress, I actually got my inspiration from pinterest. Search up ball gowns and it should pop up. It's literally what I described it to be, It's a very old but modern type of dress if you're curious and wanted a visual. Remember to check out Mystery girl and comment, review, etc. Thanks for reading, until next time.


End file.
